Thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the features such as a thin profile, low power consumption, no radiation, and so on, and have developed rapidly in recent years and have prevailed in the flat panel display market.
Currently, in the manufacture process of a TFT-LCD, a liquid crystal display panel should be cleaned before attaching a polarizer. In the prior art, a commonly used cleaning method is to grind a panel surface by a grind head with fixed size (as shown in FIG. 1) so as to remove glass debris on the panel surface. However, the grinding head with fixed size has the following shortcomings:
1. because the sizes of panels are various, when the size of the panel is changed, the grinding head should be changed or the grinding trajectory should be adjusted and verified in order to grind every position on the panel, which will increase downtime.
2. if the grinding head is large relative to the panel size, the grinding cloth can easily operate beyond the panel, leading to the waste of grinding cloth and reducing the utilization rate of the grinding cloth; if the grinding head is small relative to the panel size, the grinding efficiency will be lowered and therefore the production efficiency will be lowered.